User blog:Shadab214/MANAV ABHIMAAN WELFARE TRUST
MANAV ABHIMAAN WELFARE TRUST is a trust for welfare and charitable activities. It is purely a Non-Government Social Service Regd. Organization (NGO) having a voluntary, non-partisan, non-profit, non political, non religious and non commercial character organization, from initial stages of its establishment; members of this society are working whole heartedly for the welfare of society by engaging themselves in various social services. MAWT is registered trust in India dedicated for social cause and legal aid. It was registered at MUMBAI from 14 Nov, 2011. MANAV ABHIMAAN WELFARE TRUST is independent of any government, political ideology, economic interest, religion or any form of ethnocentric biases. It is concerned solely with the impartial protection of human rights. The organization mobilizes volunteer activists and resource persons to work united for a society wherein every individual, irrespective of caste, creed, sex, region, place of birth, belief, occupation, customs and traditions, enjoys human rights without jeopardizing similar rights of fellow individuals. >>>Aims and Objectives to work with & among the people:- Basic Aims being working on grounds and sayings of SHADAB. J. SAYYED to serve the Humanity and livelihood and to make society free of various social evils like the Poverty, Environmental Degradation, etc and to aware people on various current issues that can play an important role in changing their lives by the peaceful and the best possible means.To enhance one's knowledge of one's own self and the community through a confrontation with reality of social life. "MANAV ABHIMAAN WELFARE TRUST" is a registered trust for welfare and charitable activities. The object for which the trust is established are as follow:- >>>Relief to poor which includes:- Establishing or rendering help to any institution for the alleviation of human suffering. Also subscription, contribution and/or donations to any public charitable trust or fund for institutions for promotions of any public charitable objects. >>>Medical relief in such a manner which helps the society:- Endowment to and help or support to hospitals, Health centers and dispensaries. The creation, maintenance, supply or of support of garden, gymnasiums, physical culture centre’s, Sport centre’s and other means or recreation for advancement of sports, Health and Hygiene. Grant of Medical help to poor and grant of medical help to deserving persons during epidemic, famine flood, earthquake or any unforeseen calamity or war like operations. >>>OUR MISSION<<< 1) Humanity. 2) Education Initiatives. 3) Sports. 4) Relief to Poor. 5) Medical Relief. 6) Public Utility. 7) Human Rights Protection. 8) Literacy Programme. 9) Women Empowerment Programme. 10) Rural Employment Programme. 11) Community Welfare Measures. 12) Working for the Homeless. 13) Food Security Programme. 14) Working with differentially disabled. 15) Charitable Activities. 16) Our Mission is dedicated to improve the Lives of Poor & Tribal Children’s. 17) To provide vocational education and training to achieve poverty alleviation. 18) Working towards community welfare. 19) Working towards sustaining and inculcating Indian culture & heritage among citizens. 20) To build and maintain orphanage for street children and handicapped children. 21) To build and maintain old age home for neglected senior citizens. 22) Working towards helping unemployed rural youths to get in to employment, etc. 23) Medical relief or advancement of any other object of general public utility and for such purposes as, but not involving the carrying on of any other activity for profit. 24) Other Social Welfare Activities. Category:Blog posts